


The Games We Play

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Ocean's 8, Debbie Ocean/Lou, stealing jewelry for each other."What do you get for the girl who has everything?"





	The Games We Play

After thieving the _Toussaint_ and the crown jewels, stealing jewelry became a game to the two of them.

It started small - a pair of earrings left on Lou's bedside table, a simple pendant laid out on Debbie's pillow. Soon, it was tennis bracelets studded with diamonds and sapphires adorning Lou's delicate wrists, necklaces bearing teardrop-shaped rubies to bring out the fire in Debbie's eyes.

There were no questions, only quiet glances and hidden smiles. Both of them knew that eventually there would be no more jewelry in the city left to steal if they kept going on like this.

Until one night, when Lou came into the drafty hideout they shared to find a small velvet box. It sat on the chair she normally fell into at the end of a long day spent conning. She picked it up, opened it with hands she swore were not trembling, and found something much less ostentatious than she expected.

It was a silver ring set with small diamonds that gathered into a small flower at the center. Lou took it out of the box and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, of course. Why wouldn't it?

"What do you get for the girl who has everything?"

Lou turned around to find Debbie standing behind her, brown eyes darting to Lou's face and then back down to the floor, a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"It's beautiful." Lou tried to keep her features calm, but her hands fluttered about as she scrambled for something more to say.

"I'm not good at this, Lou. But I think if this game of ours has proven anything -"

"Stop talking, Deb."

Lou closed the distance between them and kissed the only woman who had ever been worth the risk of getting caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
